


The Night

by theobligatedklutz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobligatedklutz/pseuds/theobligatedklutz
Summary: Jonah Beck invites Andi, Buffy and Cyrus to one of New York's biggest parties and there, Cyrus meets a cute piano player who just happens to be part of Jonah's band.





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: TheGoodmanTJ

“Why can’t we stay in tonight?” Cyrus asked, stuffing another mini pretzel in his mouth.

“Because you’ve been doing that for the past week.” 

Andi fidgeted with the yellow bandana in her hair, shifting it around until it came undone for the third time since Cyrus had entered her bedroom. She groaned in frustration, pulling the piece of clothing taut against her hair again.

“Ands, stop messing with it. It looked good before.” Buffy sighed as she stepped out of Andi’s bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe and blow-dried hair.

“I know...I’m just nervous. I haven’t seen Jonah since Christmas and he just up and invites us to one of the biggest parties. I’m just freaking out a little bit.” Andi says, finally pulling her hands away from her hair only to apply another coat of red lipstick.

“You need to relax. You guys are going to see each other for less than a second and be all over each other.” Cyrus complained, laying down with his head hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Can I borrow your black combat boots? They make me look badass.” Buffy said as she adjusted the straps of her dress and turned to face Andi.

“Do you even have to ask? You’ve literally stolen them off my feet before.” The girl in question said, turning around and pulling herself on top of the chestnut vanity clad in a sequined short skirt and a crop top with the words _ I have moves. _

Cyrus would’ve laughed but Andi was nervous enough as it was. 

It was the end of their third year of college and Jonah had invited them to this block party that happened every year in a huge loft in a corner of New York City. It was one of those parties that you really had to have an in to get into and apparently, Jonah being a huge pop star came with its benefits. Andi had always been afraid that Jonah’s fame would’ve gone to his head at some point in his two year career but he surprised all of them because his sweet dumb personality was everlasting. While Andi, Buffy and Cyrus completed their studies at New York, Jonah travelled the world touring for his music. 

On the phone, Jonah had been excitedly chattering about how they just had to meet his bandmates and thus, there they were, getting ready for a party that Andi had moaned about going to ever since she first heard about it in Art History class. Cyrus was still very against the idea because parties were not his forte and the New York block party was supposed to be _ big _ and _ extravagant _ and his mind had screamed _ abort! abort! _the minute Andi had uttered the words. 

_ “We could meet them for breakfast or something, do we have to go to some janky party with drunkasses and weird crowds.” _

_ “Yes!” Buffy and Andi had chimed simultaneously. _

So here they were, Andi, a frazzled mess, Buffy, wearing three and a half inch combat boots attempting to look her most intimidating and Cyrus, who was eating his share of chocolate covered pretzels, readying himself for a long nap on Andi’s throw pillows.

“I didn’t come dressed up for this. I really thought we were gonna do movies.” He said as he looked up at his two best friends.

“I know!” Andi hissed, looking disapprovingly at Cyrus’ baggy Twenty One Pilots Band T-shirt and sweats. “I was prepared for your dramatics.” She continued as she pulled out a plastic bag filled to the brim with Cyrus’ good pair of pants, a jean jacket and a white tee.

“How the hell-”

“When you went to the bathroom, Walker gave me a bag of your nicest clothes.” 

Cyrus made a mental note to lock his roommate out for pulling this stunt but groaned and got up, pulling the bag out of Andi's hands and walking towards the bathroom, leaving behind a string of mumbled curses in his wake.

When he finally stepped out, his hair was mussed and there was a pout on his face and Buffy laughed and combed a hand through his tangled strands.

"It's gonna be fun, Cy. We'll be there with you the whole time." 

And it was Buffy's words that got him to loosen his sulky expression.

××××××××

When they arrived at the party, there was hardly room to breathe. There were people lounging about, with drinks in their hands and Cyrus swear he saw Madonna walk by but it might've been his minor claustrophobia kicking in and making him imagine things. The strobing lights spread over the whole place took a while to get used to as the group wadded through the crowds, looking for any sign of Jonah when they finally heard it.

"Andiman! You made it!" Andi's smile brightened tenfold when she saw Jonah acrobating through the dance floor, avoiding the drunken swayers and partygoers. 

Buffy and Cyrus watched with an amused eye as Andi met him halfway and Jonah grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around.

He pulled Buffy into a hug next, "looking good, Buff" falling out of his charming little smile and then, he turned to Cyrus, punching him on the shoulder and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hold. "I missed you, Cyguy."

"I missed you too, jo-llama-jama." Cyrus replied, humour laced in his words and Jonah chuckled heartily, pulling back.

"You have to meet my bandmates, they've heard so much about you three, they said they won't leave the night without seeing you first." 

"You talk about us?" Cyrus was surprised but he really shouldn't have been because it was clear that Jonah Beck still really cared and loved each and everyone of his friends.

"Um, who else would I talk about other than the three best people in my life." Jonah turned back, raising a brow at the group of them and Andi got this tender look in her eyes, like she'd never stopped loving him.

"Thanks, Jo." Buffy took in the party in strides before looking back at Jonah's face. "Thanks for still being you."

Jonah waved away the comment, gestured for them to follow him and they ended up swerving through room after room of people before they finally stepped into a less busier lounge.

This place had a different feeling. There were people in their own corners and the atmosphere was filled with camaraderie and laughter, the music was more leveled in comparison to the booming speakers outside. There were a group of men playing pool in one corner and a couple playing darts in another and it all actually looked fun. Cyrus felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he could stretch out without hitting a body for once. He had space and he felt some of the pressure on his shoulders give away.

"Oh, Marty and drinks are over there. Imma hunt down TJ because he's broken away from the group again." Jonah explained pointing towards the brown haired boy settled back against his stool at the bar and Buffy wasted no time grabbing Cyrus by the arm and pulling him towards that direction.

It was obvious to the both of them that there wouldn't be any searching for his bandmate, not when Andi was here and not when Jonah hadn't seen her for too long a time. They'd probably end up in some corner, making out like their life depended on it.

Cyrus ordered a small rum and coke when they reached the bar and watched with amusement at how quickly the brunette that Jonah had pointed out as Marty resorted to throwing a pickup line at Buffy and how quickly his expression changed when she told him she was friends with Jonah Beck. 

"You're Buffy! And you must be Cyrus."He exclaimed when the realization hit him upside the head.

"Yup." Buffy crossed her arms and sipped her drink, throwing Marty a dirty look.

"Nice to meet you, pickup line Marty." Cyrus muffled his laughter and Marty's lips ticked up into a grin.

"Hey, I'm sorry your friend is so beautiful but should you really be judging a dude who's been travelling the world nonstop for eight months for wanting to try his hand."

"Oh, that's a great apology. You get that from a hallmark card?" Buffy asked, kicking the toe of her boot against Marty's shin.

"Ow...No, no, genuinely. I think I'm in love."

Buffy rolled her eyes and broke out into a smile herself. "Buffy. Driscoll."

"Marty Stevens." Marty brought up his hand for Buffy to shake. 

"The cost of a handshake is you gotta talk to me without the easygoing popstar attitude." 

"Done deal." Marty grinned and just when Buffy slipped her hand into his to shake, he pulled her out of her seat. "Right after one dance. You mind if I steal your best friend for a while, Cyrus?"

Cyrus caught Buffy's eyes and the surprise in them at Marty's antics and he knew straight away that Buffy had met her match. He nodding his head enthusiastically. "She's all yours."

He watched as Marty slipped through a few people in order to step onto the small circle of dance floor and pulled Buffy closer. Cyrus noticed the twinkle in her eyes like she was planning something and when Marty grabbed his foot a minute, howling in pain at how hard Buffy had crushed his foot under her boot, Cyrus almost fell out of his seat in his giggling. _ Classic, Buffy. _

He was on his third bottle of beer, feeling more than a little buzzed and euphoric, when he attempted to search out Andi and Jonah in the crowds. Instead, his eyes landed on a tall blonde boy at a sleek black piano on the far side of the room. 

His curiosity peaked too high for him to just sit there and watch and so he stepped off his stool, grabbed his drink from the counter and walked over, being careful not to shove into any people on his way. 

He heard the sharp keys of a familiar song but he couldn't pinpoint it, not until he was inches away. 

Cyrus found himself leaning against the wall close by, watching the way the boy's nimble fingers moved swiftly over the keys and listening to the entrancing whispered words of the song.

_ Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd _

_ But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took. _

  
It was soft and subtle and all the anxiety and distress Cyrus felt vanished the minute he heard that voice. He tried to hum along to the keys, feeling a quiet calm sweep through him.

It was like the boy felt eyes on him because a second later, he was looking up from the piano. He caught Cyrus watching him and smiled, his green eyes bright and outlined by laugh lines so deep, the joy spilt from his face. And all of sudden, Cyrus couldn't help but feel a little shy but Green eyes responded by bringing a hand up to gesture for him to come closer and patted a spot next to him on the chestnut piano bench.

The confidence that poured out of Green eyes' every move was so mesmerizing and his smile so tender that Cyrus found it hard not to be excited by the invitation. He bit his lip, stepping over and sitting down next to him.

He set his beer bottle down on top of the piano, being careful of the keys before he turned towards the pianist, brushing against the boy's knee without meaning to and suddenly, he became aware that he was so much more closer to him than he had intended to sit.

"You're really good." He stated, trying to cover up the blush that had taken over his face at the realization.

"Thank you, if I wasn't I wouldn't be in a band." The boy chuckled, meeting Cyrus' gaze again.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Cyrus asked, raising a brow at him in a challenge.

"Does it?" 

"Not really, no."

The boy seemed to be surprised by that answer but another smile begin to take over his face as if he'd figured something out.

"TJ." He introduced himself, nudging Cyrus lightly against the shoulder.

"Wait...TJ? As in TJ Kippen?" Cyrus asked, recognizing the name right away as the one that left Jonah's mouth all too much when they were on call.

TJ's face fell at that but he cleared it up before Cyrus could decipher it.

"You know me?" He asked, gulping back the sorrow he felt for meeting yet another obsessed fan that had no business being this cute.

"Of course, Jonah never stops talking about you. You're the keyboard player I've heard so much about." 

Just like that, TJ came alive again. _ Cyrus didn't know him for his music. He knew him through Jonah. Wait... _ Cyrus _ ?? _

"You're Cyrus Goodman!" TJ exclaimed and Cyrus had a strange sense of deja vu from back when Marty had reacted to Buffy and him. _ Why were Jonah's bandmates so excited about meeting them? _

"Yes, I am!" He said, just as excitedly.

_ I wish I could tell you that I'm in love with you. But you've never met me before this so you wouldn't get it. Would you? _

Because that's what TJ was. He had heard every little detail about Cyrus from Jonah. And he fell in love. He fell in love with the idea of Cyrus and now the boy was in front of him and he was everything TJ had heard and dreamed of. 

"I really like you, Cyrus Goodman." TJ blurted out and his heart dropped to his feet, all of his cool and confidence vanishing with six words. He looked up at Cyrus who chuckled, his head falling back and his teeth showing through his flushed lips.

"How high did Jonah speak of me?" He asked attempting to stop his giggles and TJ found himself joining in, addicted to Cyrus' contagious laughter.

"I believed every word and I doubt you can prove me wrong?" He said once the chuckles dispersed and Cyrus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Want me to try?"

"You wanna try to prove to me that you're not all the nice things Jonah said?"

"Yup, tomorrow at breakfast."

"Tomorrow at breakfast then." And TJ had never been this excited for breakfast just so he could be in the company of beautiful and radiant Cyrus Goodman.

They spent the majority of the night at the piano, TJ playing songs and Cyrus learning the chorus of _ I Want You Back _ with the help of TJ's hands tracing his fingers against the keys. At one point, they ended up sitting so close their shoulder became practically glued to each others' and their breaths mingled into one. 

At another, Cyrus slumped down against TJ's shoulder, falling into a gentle sleep and TJ's heart escaped his chest and landed into Cyrus' hands without any effort from the boy. 

It was like it belonged there, in Jonah Beck's best friend's hold even before they'd ever met, even before tomorrow morning's breakfast.

Andi, Jonah, Buffy and Marty found them like that and finding their best friend sleeping on his shoulder was a strange way to meet TJ Kippen if you asked Andi and Buffy. They let it slide though because of the way TJ _ looked _ at Cyrus and the careful way he carried the sleeping boy to the car after the party.


End file.
